The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
There exists a vehicle control apparatus, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444, which includes an engine and a motor generator (5 and 6 in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444) as a driving source. The driving control apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444 is configured such that, when the engine revolution becomes a predetermined revolution or less, an electric oil pump (11 in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444) is driven, and the pressurized oil from the electric oil pump is supplied to an oil pressure control apparatus (9 in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444), which permits the engagement of a clutch (C1 in FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444) of an automatic transmission mechanism (8 in FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172444).